


Shi No Kurasu, Class of Death

by NoSoundAllEcho



Category: Shi No Kurasu
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, hopefully this'll never be updated, i honestly don't know, only posting to send my friend a link ngl, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoundAllEcho/pseuds/NoSoundAllEcho
Summary: I honestly don't know, there was gonna be a fuckton of murder and shit but like, I don't wanna bother finishing this





	Shi No Kurasu, Class of Death

There were many stories circulating about D class in Samaburizu High. One of the most famed being the story known as Shi no Kurasu, or Class of Death. They say that no one makes it out of D class alive, or at least not ~~mentally stable.~~

 

_Kisuga Moari_

 

“Kisu-chan! Kisu-chan wait up!” I heard a high pitched voice cry out from behind me. Slowing down, but not coming to a stop, I turned towards the voice. As expected Kojin Koibito was running as fast as he could in my direction. “Kisu-chan I have short leeegggss!” He whined as he bent over in front of me trying to catch his breath.

 

“I apologize Kojin-kun. I did not mean to get so far ahead. I will try to keep your height in mind next time we walk home together.” I apologized quickly halting my running speed.

 

“It’s okay Kisu-chan! Just don’t forget me, K?” He smiled with his head cocked to the side in an infinitely cute grin.

 

“Of course I won’t forget you Kojin-kun, you are my best friend after all.” I replied ruffling his hair lightly. He smiled and waved for us to go. As we walked home I couldn’t help but to notice how adorable Kojin was. I mean, the combination of his light teal hair and deep burgundy eyes, it just made my heart melt. Soon we reached the fork in the road where we were separated.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school Kisu-chan!” He said with a wide grin on his face. I hadn’t a clue as to how on earth he was so happy all the time. After all, we were members of Samaburizu’s famed D class.

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason y'all want more of this then comment I guess??? For now here's a taste of my fucked up murder school thing


End file.
